


Подарок на День рождения

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Ante Meridiem (Ru) [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Хэйтем выбрал себе подарок на восемнадцатый День рождения.
Хэйтему 18 лет, Монро — 29; действие происходит в начале 90-х.





	

**Author's Note:**

> За 19 лет до "Руки прочь!"
> 
> Писалось на ЗФБ-2016. Бета - Morning Glory

— Хэйтем, ты что творишь? — светлые глаза смотрели твердо, голос ровный. Да, Монро был совсем не впечатлен происходящим.

— Сижу у вас на коленях, разумеется, — плечи, куда он положил руки, закаменели еще больше, хотя, казалось, уже некуда.

Почуяв запах алкоголя, Монро поморщился.

— Ты пьян.

— Да, я глотнул для смелости, но я не пьян, — он действительно хотел бы выпить еще, но тогда Монро бы точно спровадил его прочь. И хорошо, если просто в гостевую спальню (которую в уме Хэйтем уже давно называл «своей»), проспаться. — Я видел, как вы на меня иногда смотрите. Я знаю, что вы не против.

Долгих полминуты Монро смотрел на него, вскинув брови, хотя больше и не пытался спихнуть его с колен.

— Хэйтем, ты осознаешь, чего просишь?

— Да, — он еще и кивнул, будто словесного согласия могло быть недостаточно. — Я хочу знать, каково это — заниматься сексом с мужчиной.

Вздохнув, Монро откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок. Хэйтем жадно проследил взглядом открывшуюся линию его бледного горла, сдерживая настойчивое желание пройтись языком от ямки между ключицами и до самого подбородка.

— Я так понимаю, это будет твой первый раз? — поймав его взгляд, спросил Монро. Хэйтем кивнул. — И ты хочешь идти до самого конца? — еще один кивок.

Снова вздохнув, Монро прижал ладонь к груди Хэйтема, словно слушая, как бешено стучит его сердце. Вторая его рука легла Хэйтему на поясницу, вынуждая его на секунду прикрыть глаза: ощущения были новые, но, несомненно, приятные.

— Ну и подарочек ты себе выбрал, — криво ухмыльнувшись, прокомментировал Монро.

— День рождения бывает только раз в году, — охнув, когда чужие ладони забрались ему под футболку, Хэйтем прогнулся, подставляясь под прикосновения.

— Действительно.

Монро прижался губами к его шее, и Хэйтем шумно выдохнул. Когда же он в намеке на укус провел по коже зубами, у самого основания горла, Хэйтем не сдержал дрожащего стона. Тепло в животе разгорелось в знакомое пламя возбуждения, и он даже почти не покраснел, осознав, что прижимается пахом к животу Монро и что тот прекрасно чувствует его налившийся кровью член.

Когда Хэйтем попытался отстраниться и просунуть между ними руку, чтобы привычно сжать себя в кулаке, Монро с хитрым блеском в глазах не позволил ему этого сделать. Он прижал их друг к другу так сильно, что Хэйтему оставалось только протяжно застонать, роняя голову Монро на плечо. Малейшее движение посылало искры удовольствия вверх по нервам, озаряя мысли россыпями звезд. Мягкое и пушистое ощущение легкого опьянения сменилось острой и голодной страстью.

— Как у тебя с выносливостью? — тихо поинтересовался Монро, легонько прикусывая мочку уха.

— Прилично, — со стоном отозвался Хэйтем. Он уже не замечал, что почти царапает спину Монро, и продолжал ритмично толкаться ему в живот. По крайней мере, насколько позволяли вжимающиеся в его поясницу ладони.

— Хорошо. Значит, тебе не составит особого труда сейчас встать и без лишних телодвижений пройти в мою спальню. Я ясно выразился?

— Да.

— Тогда иди.

Горячие ладони пропали, и в ту же секунду Хэйтем уже начал по ним скучать. Облизывая быстро пересыхающие губы, он поднялся и, едва не путаясь в своих конечностях, пулей полетел в комнату Монро. Тот четко намекнул, что ему не следует прикасаться к себе на пути в спальню, но ничего не было сказано по поводу того, что можно и чего нельзя делать, уже добравшись до нее.

Он успел только расстегнуть ширинку и запустить руку в трусы — даже обрадоваться времени не было. Монро прижался к нему со спины, одной рукой накрывая его пах и не давая двигаться, второй — обхватывая его горло.

— Сильно хитрый, да?

— Попытка не пытка, — с задушенным смешком ответил Хэйтем, всем телом вжимаясь в Монро и довольно отмечая его заметное возбуждение.

— Все такой же своевольный.

Передвигаться, учитывая, как близко друг к другу они стояли, было неудобно, но постепенно они все же добрались до кровати. На прохладное покрывало Хэйтем упал уже без футболки, и не успел он перевернуться на спину, как Монро навалился сверху. Обычно Хэйтем был тем, кто контролировал происходящее в постели, но сейчас он добровольно отдал это право Монро, и было в этом нечто восхитительное, от чего вдоль позвоночника текла лавовая река возбуждения и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Хэйтем почти не сопротивлялся, когда его руки вытянули вверх и, сунув под подушку, наказали держать там. Он _хотел_ возмутиться, почувствовав, как Монро садится ему на ягодицы, но тот вскоре мягко коснулся его загривка губами, посылая по телу толпы мурашек. Хэйтем заерзал, пытаясь хоть так раздобыть желанного трения, но мгновенно замер, стоило Монро несильно укусить его там, где секундой ранее целовал.

Громко застонав, Хэйтем беспомощно растянулся на покрывале, содрогаясь от волн крупной дрожи.

— Я угадал, — довольно выдохнул Монро, на секунду отстранившись и нависнув над Хэйтемом.

Ответить он ему возможности не дал, вернувшись к покусываниям и ласкам. Загривок, плечи, шея, выступающие позвонки и, в общем, вся верхняя часть спины — казалось, Монро не пропустил ни дюйма. Он гладил, массировал, надавливал и, разумеется, в самых чувствительных местах прихватывал кожу зубами, постепенно низводя Хэйтема до сиплых стонов и нечленораздельных требований «еще». Руки под подушкой он, конечно же, не удержал — где-то во время всего этого безобразия Хэйтем до побелевших костяшек вцепился в покрывало, сминая его и чуть ли не разрывая в лоскуты, время от времени прикусывая его, пытаясь таким образом приглушить свои стоны. Помогало не очень.

Он не сразу заметил, когда именно эта пытка прекратилась. Просто постепенно насыщенность спала, и острое удовольствие от ласк самых чувствительных точек сменилась теплом от приятного массажа — Монро вычерчивал одному ему известные фигуры по спине Хэйтема, плавно спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не дошел до кромки джинс. Не говоря ни слова, Хэйтем приподнял бедра, намекая, что пора избавляться от оставшейся одежды — после испытанного ему еще было сложно словами выразить свои мысли (языком слишком трудно управлять), но уж на такое простое движение тазом связности ума ему хватило. Вообще удивительно, как он еще не кончил.

Монро стянул с него джинсы сразу вместе с бельем, и Хэйтем хрипло застонал, вжавшись пахом в кровать.

— Не сильно увлекайся, — с сиплым смешком посоветовал Монро, поднимаясь с кровати.

Хэйтем приподнял голову и проследил за тем, как он пошерудил в нижнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки и вскоре выудил оттуда тюбик со смазкой и презерватив.

— Ты их что, всегда там держишь?

— Разумеется. Это же джентльменский набор номер два.

Хэйтем задушено фыркнул, приподнимаясь на локтях. Заметив это, Монро мотнул головой:

— Ложись обратно, я сейчас.

Он вышел из поля зрения Хэйтема. Вскоре вжикнула молния, зашуршала снимаемая одежда. На секунду Хэйтем почувствовал досаду, что это не он раздевает Монро, но потом по спине снова пробежались мурашки предвкушения, и он, не сдержавшись, охнул, когда почувствовал ладони на ягодицах.

— Поднимись на колени и подтяни подушку под себя, так будет удобнее.

Дождавшись, пока он выполнит указание, Монро принялся мягко массировать доступные ему участки кожи, определенно получая удовольствие от того, как Хэйтем ерзает и тянется за контактом. И, как и раньше, Монро даже мельком не прикасался к члену Хэйтема, что доводило бы до злых слез, не будь ему сейчас и без этого так хорошо.

— Ты готовил себя?

— И даже у врачей проверился. Я чистый во всех смыслах этого слова, — Хэйтем зазывающе качнул тазом из стороны в сторону. — Долго ты еще будешь тянуть кота за хвост?

— Сейчас я тебя кое за что потяну, если будешь и дальше мешать, — с притворной серьезностью ответил Монро, легонько шлепнув его напоследок. — Лежи смирно.

— Так точно, полковник, — протянул Хэйтем своим самым соблазнительным тоном, и краем глаза довольно заметил, как Монро вздрогнул всем телом.

Секунду они мерялись взглядами, потом Монро, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Я еще даже не майор, Хэйтем, прекрати.

— Это только пока. Полковник.

Веселился Хэйтем недолго — вскоре Монро принялся его растягивать, и уж там стало не до смеха. На смазку он не скупился да и не торопил события, давая возможность привыкнуть к незнакомому вторжению. Из того, чего Хэйтем успел нахвататься тут и там, первый раз редко бывал безболезненным, но Монро тщательно его готовил, и к тому моменту, когда они дошли до «главного блюда», Хэйтем был не против даже маленькой боли, лишь бы поскорее ощутить Монро в себе.

Входил он медленно и двигался осторожно, за что Хэйтем был ему благодарен. За всем своим нетерпением он несколько переоценил свои силы, посчитав, что с самого начала сможет нормально воспринять член в заднице. О, несмотря на всю подготовку, он все равно казался огромным.

Но то лишь поначалу. Потом Хэйтем привык, и постепенно Монро начал наращивать темп, время от времени проходясь по его чувствительным местам на спине и загривке. Хэйтем уже и забыть успел, что так еще ни разу нормально к своему члену и не прикоснулся. Как только эта мысль мелькнула у него в голове, он тут же постарался исправить эту ситуацию, но Монро перехватил его руки — сначала одну, а потом и вторую.

Раздосадованный рык Хэйтема переплавился в протяжный стон, когда Монро попал по простате — словно сноп искр пробежался по нервам, быстрый и колючий. Не отпуская его рук, Монро потянул его на себя, вынуждая подняться на разъезжающиеся колени, и, ухватившись за талию, принялся безо всякой пощады вколачиваться в ту самую точку, от которой у Хэйтема темнело перед глазами, а легкие горели от недостатка кислорода. Он прогнулся дугой, ухватился за плечи Монро, чувствуя, как его тяжелое дыхание омывает его влажную от пота спину.

Сил на громкие крики не осталось. Зрение, казалось, окаймляла лента чистого света, частички которого нагло водили хороводы где им вздумается. Хэйтем понятия не имел, сколько он уже так качался на самом гребне, чувствуя, как близкий оргазм лижет пятки, но не в силах кончить, не прикоснувшись к своему члену. И он пытался, не один раз, но Монро постоянно перехватывал его руки на полпути, шепча «Не сейчас» и «Потерпи», и Хэйтем уже всерьез подумывал, не начать ли ему умолять. Может, хоть тогда Монро сжалится над ним.

Хриплый долгий стон за спиной был единственным предупреждением — а потом мозолистая ладонь сжала его член и безо всякий прелюдий принялась двигаться быстро и порывисто, мгновенно увлекая в головокружительный оргазм.

С сиплым вскриком кончив, Хэйтем обмяк. Поднатужившись, он скатился с Монро и распластался рядом, слепо уставившись в потолок и судорожно пытаясь отдышаться. По прогнувшемуся матрасу он понял, что Монро улегся рядом — удивительно, но его дыхание было почти не слышно. Хотя это, наверное, потому, что Хэйтема глушило его собственное сердцебиение, отбивавшее у него в ушах быстрое стаккато.

— Это было… нечто, — еле выдавил он плохо слушающимся языком.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — со смешком отозвался Монро. — Сегодня можешь спать здесь, если захочешь, но в душ ты в любом случае идешь первым, иначе я тебя потом не добужусь.

— Вот только научусь снова дышать, ладно?

Разумеется, к обещанному моменту он умудрился задремать. Монро его растолкал и, беззлобно посмеиваясь, чуть ли не пинками отправил в ванную комнату.

«День рождения определенно удался», — с такой мыслью довольный Хэйтем вытянулся под одеялом, сонно прослеживая взглядом удаляющуюся обнаженную фигуру Монро. Когда тот вернулся из душа, Хэйтем уже крепко спал.


End file.
